reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hawbz
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Welsh page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Howdy Partner Just decided to say hey. Characters Hello, XHobbes, I just want to ask you, from where you get the names of the characters you created this day. Excuse my bad English. Ziani15 Diskussion 20:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :I get the names when I am killed in free-roam. When I am killed by a lawman or another NPC, it tells me his/her name in the bottom left corner. That is his A.I. name and I use that name for their pages. Sometimes, the lawmen are available in Outfitter, but those aren't the ones you encounter in singleplayer and free-roam. I hope this answers your question. XHobbes 20:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thank you. Can we use the images of them in our German Red-Dead-Wiki, too? ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 20:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::That would be fine. XHobbes 21:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you. It's very kind of you. Ziani15 Diskussion 21:56, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Characters Mate, you're doing a great work putting the info of citizens and lawmen! Keep up. MW2_BR Thank you, I do my best. XHobbes 03:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandal I blocked him, thanks for letting me know :) --Anon talk 16:38, December 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Characters Hey, bud, I just wanted to thank you for doing the work to figure out those new characters. Out of curiosity, how did you find out their names? Anyway, it's also great that you added pics for each one, however, they will still need to be improved. Do you have an HD television? It's hard to tell in your photos but they look like they are shots from a CRT, which is why they look 'spotty'. Do you have PhotoShop (PS)? PS can GREATLY improve the way your photos look you can darken them and add a little color to adjust for what the camera doesn't pick up. Also, try not to hold the camera too close to the screen, if you pull it back a little, you'll get less of the pixelation and jaggies... Anyway, the main reason I'm bringing this up is that I've got a certain level of uniformity going with the Single Player character pages and you're almost following it, but you're missing a few steps (try to keep in mind that I'm not chastising you, just trying to make your edits better). It's not that the steps are particularly difficult, more tedious than anything else, but if I don't know you've created the page, it might be awhile until it gets edited properly. So, when you add another new character, please follow these steps: 1. For instances where the full character name is used in the infobox and the article use as this ensures that if the page name is changed, the article does not need to be re-edited. This can obviously be superseded in a case where the name needs to be expanded - for instance adding an ", M.D." to Nathaniel Johnston. 2. I have created links for the word 'character' that will take the reader to the section of the Characters in Redemption page where a particular character resides. The word 'character' in the first sentence of the article should be replaced by whichever of the following lines of code correspond to the character's tier designation (I would suggest simply cutting and pasting the code from this post): Central character Major character Supporting character Minor character Minor character Minor character Minor character Minor character Minor character Minor character Minor, unseen character Minor, deceased character 3. Add the word 'featured' into the opening line before "in Red Dead Redemption". 4. At the bottom of the article, be sure to add so that the template of characters gets tipped in at the bottom of the article. 5. Again at the bottom of the article, add the code , with 'Last' and 'First' being the character's name, obviously. This will sort the character by the last name when the 'Characters' category is clicked. 6. Remember that Character box I mentioned in #4? Well, it needs to have the character's name added to it as well (in the proper section, naturally). This one's a bit more tricky to edit and I'd priobably have a difficult time explaining it here, but you can check out the way it is coded and should be able to see how to add a name into the listing. It's easier than it looks, by the way... :) Anyway, sorry so long an' all, but I just finished doing all of the above to the characters you added over the last few days. Keep in mind that people will be more apt to look at your articles if you link them properly so that they can be found. The only reason I spotted them was that I looked into the new pictures that were uploaded and saw all of yours... My whole reason for even mentioning this is to try and maintain the unity of the character articles. Cheers! -JackFrost23 22:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Mexican Poncho I wore it extensively during the Mexican missions. So now you know someone who wore it. :) Is it a 'preferred' outfit? That's a bit too subjective for trivia, so I'm glad you removed it. I don't know why I didn't. Cheers! - JackFrost23 19:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Editing Well, I'm really glad my note didn't upset you and that you seemed responsive to my suggestions. As far as the pictures go, they aren't the worst I've ever seen, trust me - I was just giving you tips on how to improve them with the method you're currently using. I've taken pics of my monitor myself and posted the images, so it's not unheard of... ;) At any rate, PhotoShop is aces at touching up pics before posting and is easier to use than you might imagine. It is, however, kind of expensive, but there are ways around that, y'know? ;) At any rate that was a good idea to post the pics based on what you said. If I come across any of those guys with the way I've been making pics (which I will not reveal on the wiki again because it resulted in some HORRID pics being posted) I will post an improved pic - like I did with Ray Warthington... But I gotta say that the technique you devised for getting pics and names is rather ingenious and I'm ashamed it never occurred to me. So I hope you don't mind if I borrow it sometime. Have a great Christmas! Cheers! - JackFrost23 19:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm always open to suggestions about improving my editing. This wiki is about Red Dead, not about xHobbes, so no offense was taken. :For future reference, if you do try my ingenious technique, not all characters carry guns, and it can be quite the hassle to get there name. Take Elward Swann for example. It was a challenge to get his name. I ended up going to the Blackwater Train Station, where he is normally located, and I purposely got myself killed while my weapon was drawn. I found him at the station and attacked him with my fists. After knocking him down, he stood up and I drew my revolver, which made him run for the pistol I dropped when I got myself killed, and he shot me and I learned his name. However, you can imagine my reaction when I tried the tactic on my next victim, and instead my target ran away and a nearby Elward pulled out a Winchester and killed me. :Also, there was one thing I wanted to ask you. All around Blackwater there are shops that say the store owners names. I was wondering if these characters can be added under "Unseen"? This may change, however, because the funeral director was listed as A.G. Ott, and later I was killed by Androcles Ott) So possibly some of these store owners are in the game? Just wanted your opinion. Thanks. XHobbes 21:42, December 22, 2010 (UTC) What are you talkin" about I am Seth Briars and that is that. Vandal (2) Blocked him, thanks bringing him to my attention. Also, you've been doing an exceptionally good job around here lately, editing, fixing edits and warning/talking to people and all that. So if you're interested, I think it's about time you apply for adminship :) --Anon talk 15:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC)